Angelo Caduto
by MissMadHatter97
Summary: What would happen if Harry was stolen from his really home and put on the Dursley's door step with a note saying that the Potter's died? What if they knew they were alive? what would be different? Crossdresser!Harry HP/LV
1. Perfection

_**A/N: **__Well… don't really have anything to say so… enjoy! Oh! Wait yah! I need a Beta! Anyone want the position? Plz!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own! Wait… No I own a plastic wand but not Harry Potter…~sigh~ oh well J.K. Rowling owns._

::_Parslemouth_::

_Letter_

_**Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Angelo Caduto**_

They say I am an Angel. I'm suppose to be perfect. I appeared out of no where because I fell from heaven when I was one. No one knows where I came from _really_. I live with my "Uncle" Vernon and "Aunt" Petunia trying to be perfect… or it's a beating for me.

Wake up at five a.m.-before everyone-, got to Acro -by myself-, go to Taekwondo -by myself-, go to Dance -by myself-, go to Diagon Alley to pick up the Daily Prophet - by myself-, head home, be the perfect nephew… and at the end of the day comb my wings-which I have to hide during the day-. That's my schedule when I'm not in school.

I never asked to be an Angel. In fact I prefer if I wasn't. There's to much pressure. It's all gets to me sometime and I have to find a release. I cut to make it all go away for a little and make me feel like I'm not a Angel because they are to perfect to cut. _I'm perfect_…

"Hannah! There's a letter for you!" Aunt Petunia called from the living room. Carrying the tray of tea to her book club I took the letter and headed to my bedroom knowing to not open it in the living room because of the important seal on the back.

Getting to my room I closed the door and opened the letter from Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl no later that July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely, _

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_**Uniform **_

_Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) _

_One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear _

_One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. _

_**Books **_

_The Standard Book of Spells __(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic__ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory__ by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration__ by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi__ by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions__ by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them__ by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection__ by Quentin Trimble _

_**Other Equipment **_

_1 Wand _

_1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_1 set of glass or crystal phials _

_1 telescope _

_1 set of brass scales _

_Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. _

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN **__**BROOMSTICKS**__._

I stared at the letter for a moment before smiling a little. Aunt Petunia will be proud. She wants me to become a wizard so that I can do the useless stuff -like eating, showing and friends- faster and do other, more important, stuff faster. I just have to wait till her book club is over to tell her.

We where sitting and eating dinner when I decided to say it.

"Aunt Petunia." I said getting her attention. "I got a little form Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today." I said before she suddenly squeaked and hugged me. My first hug since I was a baby.

"Finally! I was wondering what took so long!" She said excited and Uncle Vernon gave me a nod while Dudley just kept eating. I never really see him let alone talk.

"Well you did say they wait till I'm eleven. I turned eleven today so maybe that may be it." I said quietly but Aunt Petunia was to excited to notice and Uncle Vernon was talking on the phone to my class teachers and private school which I was going to go to. I didn't notice Dudley's head snap up at my quiet comment.

Why do I have to be an Angel? I thought that night when I was alone… and the dark thick red liquid spilled out of my wrist.

* * *

Review! Like? Hate? Tehe! I love bunny's!

**_Next Chapter: _**_Did you know?_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N: **__Hey people! So don't be mad or anything but I'm putting these stories on hold since I have a writer's block on them but I'm gonna be starting another story and I cross my fingers that I don't get a writer's block on it! So yah again I'm so so so sorry! -peace_


	3. Adoption

_**A/N: **_**So this wonderful reviewer gave me this wonderful idea, or more like reminded me whatever y'all wanna think, to put my stories, beside What I've Overcome, on adoption. Sooooooo tehe who ever want's them just message me or review on the story if y'all want them! And I'll give y'all a description where I wanted the story to go but it's y'alls choice if y'all want to use that plot or the one y'all came up with by reading the story. **

**() _ ()**

**( ^ ^ )**

**(") (") BUNNY!**


End file.
